The mission of COEC is to improve the public's knowledge of how to reduce the risk and individual susceptibility to environmental factors influencing human health and disease. To fulfill our mission, we will engage in this work: Develop educational materials that communicate the significance and public health impact of EHSC research to the general public, community educators, and public health professionals. Serve a broader audience by strengthening relationships and establishing new partnerships with external organizations. Utilize web technology to promote EHSC research and educate the public.